


Sue me if I kiss you.

by orphan_account



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Perfect Match), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Hayden Young, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Nadia Park (mentioned), Russian Roulette, Steve Tennyson (mentioned), Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There’s strawberry syrup in his lungs. You know; you can feel it sloshing inside.(Yeah. I don't know either.)
Relationships: Alana Kusuma/Main Character (Perfect Match), Damien Nazario/Main Character (Perfect Match), Hayden Young/Main Character (Perfect Match), Keegan & Main Character (Perfect Match), Khaan Mousavi/Main Character (Perfect Match), Nadia Park & Main Character (Perfect Match), Sloane Washington/Main Character (Perfect Match), Steve Tennyson & Main Character (Perfect Match)
Kudos: 2





	Sue me if I kiss you.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave you the scenario, now the ending is up to you to decide - depending on how dark you want this to be.
> 
> (Title from: Wasted Nun - Cherry Giazerr. No reason in particular, I was just listening to it while writing this.)

_He whirls the cylinder._

The thought of home has never felt more foreign. Did it change, or did you?

_Click._

After all that happened, it feels cruel to be coming back here, like you're betraying yourself by trying to live your old life again. You don't know how the two do it.

_Empty._

You won't eat. Disgusting thoughts fill your head to the brim, and you're not sure you can handle it anymore.

_He turns it again._

She's peering through her glasses in your direction. Then her gaze leads elsewhere.

_Click._

You look at them, and they look at you. Their mechanical heart doesn't beat for you anymore.

_Empty._

He's not over her. He put his head on the chopping block because he can't decide.

_You sit down next to him._

She helps you stop thinking. It feels good.

_He doesn't look at you._

He has responsibilities. It's fun when he drops them to wreck you.

_Your legs are dangling over the edge._

They keep looking at you.

_They're waiting for you._

Screw it.

_He lets you take the gun._

**Author's Note:**

> You know, the only kind of happy ending I can come up with (if i really try) is taking the gun and ending the game. Otherwise, there are other uses...
> 
> Is it too obvious who's who?


End file.
